Truth & Lies
by Antarktica
Summary: Challenging myself to do the 30 days OTP Challenge. Following chapters may be drabbles or a whole long chapter. It depends on my mood. All about Izumo and Seri, IzuSeri, SerIzumo or well Awashima/Kusanagi. Nah whichever!
1. Holding hands

_**#1 Holding Hands**_

_For all I care all I want to do is to write and write to my kokoro's content._

* * *

_We are not partners, nor colleagues, nor comrades._

_Nor close enough to be called friends,  
Nor anything like lovers,  
We're simply in the same position in different organizations.  
Nevertheless, whenever something occurs,  
We would call each other like this. _

_This relationship,  
How should I describe it? _

* * *

She starts the day with a few cups of water and a good long bath. It sure is nice to use different bath salts on this time of the year; it sways the stress away, sometimes even better when she try to rant everything to him. Sighing, she opened the window that revealed Domyouji and Hidaka joking around with each other while Goto is just standing there quietly watching the both of them. She greets the three of them a 'Good Morning' and so they returned it back while looking a bit stiffly.

She wonder if she had done something wrong? She didn't think of it at all – all she did was greet them right? And now, she's on a very good mood unlike the usual. She wouldn't let anything else bother her for the day, as it's her day-off. Finally a day-off. Slightly hoping that she wouldn't be called out of the blue for the day, she steps in front of a mirror to check if she's all set.

Something fascinating now crossed her mind, what if she tries dropping by her Captain's office before she get out of the dorms? Maybe she should give that a try, to check if he was also eating his food or had left it untouched on the left side of his work desk while solving the enormous puzzle he's absorbed with.

As soon as she had thought of that idea, she found herself standing outside the Captain's dorm room, in her sleeping wear. Pajamas, though, she does mind the looks she's getting from the others as she ran to where she is now.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

She waited for a few moments but never got any ushers from the inside, could it be that the Captain is asleep right now? She tried and knocked again, this time she heard Fushimi's voice from inside. Did they stay up late and did not plan to sleep again?

Awashima reached for the door knob, revealing a somewhat sleeping Fushimi Saruhiko on the tatami mats beside Captain who had a cup on his hand. She could swear that Captain's room smell like liquor, could it be that they both drink until they pass out last night?

She let out an aggravated sigh and went to the both of them to fix their positions. It's not like she did not feel angry with Fushimi nor Captain for doing such thing, it's just that she knows their reasons too well and could tolerate it. They were still and (hopefully not) forever mourning to the death of Suoh Mikoto. She guesses for Fushimi-kun, he couldn't just really stand the look painted all over Yata Misaki's face whenever they come across each other on field missions.

She takes a final look at the them before leaving the premises for some sort of appointment with a certain bartender.

* * *

Sunny. Why did it have to be sunny, she thought, apparently hiding herself from the sun by staying on a shed. This place was supposed to be their meeting area, though, she cannot even find a glimpse of his hair nor clothes in the crowd.

How dare that man make her wait like this? It's burning like hell outside. Maybe she should've brought an umbrella or had wait 'til the sun turn.

She took a glance at her watch, it's 2 o'clock for goodness sake! 10 long minutes had passed and he had not set his foot on this place, where in the world is he? She opens her bag and was about to call him though someone had greeted her from behind.

"Hey there, Lieutenant of SCEPTER4~" came a familiar voice. She turned around to earn a hurried expression on his face as he pants for air. It seems that he ran all his way here when he caught a sight of her figure.

"You do not 'hey there' me. Where in the world were you?!"

"You see.. I got caught in the ocean of women earlier, I ran here immediately to make them go away and now they really are!"

"I hope you didn't give them a really weird idea." She takes a look at his ruined shirt, she thought that she would fix it for him—no, no, there's no way she'll do something like that! He returns a confused look as he turned his attention to his shirt, he immediately fixed it with a flushed face, slightly bowing at her in thanks for noticing it.

"Ah.. Actually.."

"What did you say?"

"I said.. I'll be going on a date with you.." He put his hands in front of him. "Now please don't kill me!" He closed his eyes in fear, no one knows what this woman could do. But honestly speaking, he should've not said that.

Normally, young ladies will be embarrassed by now and reply something really in denial or probably smash this man's head in bits (which she's most likely had done if she had not know him too well). Yes, they are going on a date now. No, it's not to be taken in a romantic manner, unless you include the personality of the one she's with. Or was it supposed to be one? She shakes her head on such thoughts, she has no time for thinking of nonsense now! She lets out an audible sigh, lightly patting him on the shoulder.

"Well, aren't we going on that so called date?"

Wow. You got to be surprised by her blunt personality. This woman was perfect on most aspects, there's still her love of red bean that no one would be able to stomach in but excluding that one fact, she's perfect.

"Y-Yes you are right...Seri-chan, aren't you quite blunt today? Did I do something wrong..?" He said, slightly blushing at her response while rubbing the back of his head, not knowing what kind of sin did he just commit earlier.

She stares at him in silence. "Nothing, except for being 10 minutes late that is."

"Now, don't be so cold to me today ~ I'm actually surprised that you did agree with it!"

"Oh~ Perhaps are you finally noticing my very being, mademoiselle?" He prattled as they walk their way to the coffee shop. They both just came here for company so why not? And he wanted to not miss a day seeing her, as always.

"It's not that. In my defense, last year you had asked me on it but I wasn't able to go right? I'm just returning the favor."

"Hmm, is that so? Then, I'm fine with that~ As long as I'm with you for the day~"

"Maybe you could stop with that lovestruck words of yours before I get annoyed..." She muttered, as he pulls out a chair for her to sit at. She takes the seat opposite to him, blankly staring at him with her hands cupping her cheeks almost as if she was irritated with his whole existence.

"I asked you out here for a good cause, Seri-chan. Since there are nosy, eavesdropping brats at the bar when it's supposed to be my alone time and that time means I get to talk to you on the phone." He grumpily rests his face on the table. "Such inconsiderate brats."

She chuckled lightly at his side-comment, matching it with a glare that you normally does not see on his face. "Oh, you're not wearing your signature glasses today, aren't you?"

"It is to reveal my graceful face to you." He gave a smile to her that he usually uses to charm ladies. Of course, she, Awashima Seri wouldn't be charmed by one of it. After all, she wasn't one of those ladies we're pertaining too.

She doesn't have much on her mind today. And the town has been peaceful, she wanted to ask what happened to HOMRA but she thinks that she should just leave the matter for awhile. No work-related things for the day, she thought. Fiddling with the drink sitting in front of her, she could swear that the man accompanying her for the day was staring at her so lovingly and intently. She completely brushes the thought off and looks at him to the eye, startling him.

"Hm?" His eyes apparently widened, probably in surprise that such gorgeous woman is staring at him intently to the eye or by the fact that she looks irked with how she looked right now.

"I-Is there anything wrong with my face, Seri-chan?"

"N-No. Never mind that."

Now the conversation is really sinking, maybe he should think of some sort of topics that would entertain her or surprise her that she'll decides to ride with it. Work-related things is absolutely a no-no, both of them has agreed to not talk anything about work for the day to relieve their stress.

He coughed for a couple of times and says, "S-Seri-chan, this may get under your skin but.. _do you have someone you like?"_ He closes his eyes and swallows in anticipation. Just what in the world did he just blurt out just now?!

She stopped picking on her drink and looked at him in the eye again. Surprised by his question, her eyes shown suspicion on them as he denies anything she has on her mind. Sighing, she takes a small bite of the shortcake that was served to her just now.

"For goodness sake, I do not know what had gotten to your mind for the past few minutes, though, I'll answer your question." She pauses before taking a deep breath. "Yes I do have someone I like right now."

His eyes sparkled in thrill, just who could this lucky man be? He would love it if she says that it was him though, he couldn't let his hope that high because such thing wouldn't happen. He laughs mentally; maybe he's getting too much paranoid about it. "In what kind of terms is that, Seri-chan? And may I know who is he?"

"He's a man of respect. Always has his head held high and gives his duty more attention. I think I like him in the terms of... Outstanding respect and loyalty."

There's no way he isn't going to figure out who she was talking about. It was obvious as hell with her eyes shining in delight and her tone somehow getting confident. So, she was talking about her king. The Blue King, Munakata Reisi. Oh, how that vile man irritate his very being! As much as he knows he could get along with him well with his personality, he just can't stop himself strangling that man in his mind! Especially when he keeps insulting his king, Suoh Mikoto. And if it wasn't to be taken into positions, that man asked her what does he think of his second-in-command which is her, the woman he's with right now.

At first, he didn't know what to answer to his question but as time went by, she started visiting his bar, sometimes she would only go there for errands or sometimes if she really wanted to talk to someone out of her work or someone who isn't his co-workers though someone who knows the feeling and shares it. True, if he was such man that only thinks of the ladies as tools, she wouldn't dare to waste her time. But the truth is, he wasn't, and this is what had become of it.

"I should've expected that... Aha.." He murmured under his breath, laughing apathetically at her response while brushing the back of his head sheepishly.

"What I mean is.. You know, in some sort of romantic manner? Or should I rephrase my question to, do you have someone you feel interested with that you want to be with them for the rest of your life?"

"Unfortunately, I do not have time for frivolous things such as that. And, I think you know it... better than anyone else. Am I wrong, Kusanagi?" She asked him in a curtly manner.

How could this woman go back and forth between being professional and the opposite of it? Though, she has a good point about the matter. It's true that he knows it more than anyone else; after all, he was the only one who had spoke about taking an interest on her despite on being members of rival clans. _What a love struck man he is. _He genuinely hoped that she would answer his question but then back-off with the thought, feeling as if it's still not time. Maybe he was really rushing things, just like what she said the last time he asked her about it. Maybe he needs to be considerate about others feelings too, not just his own.

"I presume you're still grieving for your frie- or to be exact, brother, Tatara Totsuka.."

The moment she had mentioned the cheerful, witty, and one of the core of HOMRA, his expression had gotten worse. She bit her lips in disappointment. She was expecting an "Oh c'mon Seri-chan~ He wouldn't be happy if I was still depressed with that matter.", even a short nod would be okay and then after wards he would return to his usual demeanor. But now, it didn't happen.

Sighing exasperatedly, "Well... maybe I should've not pressed on the matter. I apologize for doing so..."

Expecting nothing from him, what happened now would be an addition to her shocks. He took a hold of her free hand.

"It's not a problem anymore, Seri-chan.. I just started being like this when I realized life is too short. Way too short. Even though you have superhuman powers, death is the always dead end for you. I don't think it's also possible for the urban legend "Silver King" to be immortal too. Realizing that, I thought, now who will I lose? Mikoto? Anna? Or would it be you next?"

"I don't know what will happen anymore... _Seri.._." He whispered almost faintly, voice cracking in depression; it was as if he hadn't taken any liquid for the past days. No, he wasn't crying. It was impossible to cry as it feels like he was dying inside with the sudden realization. He never wanted to face the truth, but now that he was forced to do so, he had no choice.

The question is now is whether he would face it or run away from it just like back then until it haunted his dreams? He clasped his free hand to hers as if he was clinging to her.

She sat there in shock with his words. Had she ever expected those to come out of him, she would never react like that. As any human would do, she willingly pulled him to a hug in an attempt to comfort him. Yes, comfort him, not torrent him or something even worse than that.

"Silly, if something ever happened to me you'll know a better solution than drowning yourself in the ocean of depression."

"And if it was vice versa, I don't know for now how I would feel but I'll most likely get sad, because _no one could ever make a meaner martini than you do."_ She adds, pulling away from the hug.

They were fortunate for the day that they weren't catching anyone's attention, thanks to Izumo for choosing the best seat in the universe.

"Are you sure no one could ever make a meaner martini than I do?"

"Yes, I am very sure of that."

"Nah, Seri-chan, you actually don't go to any other bar except for my place right?"

"Exactly. Because I'll never go to anyone else's bar."

Still, no one plans to let go of each other's hand. Maybe this time, just this time, she could let herself break free from her thoughts and spend a quiet afternoon with him. Just this day to forget about ranks, positions or any other work-related things—Right now, they're a man and a woman, spending their time together.


	2. Long Night

_**#2 Cuddling somewhere**_

**Summary:** _Wherein Awashima visits the infamous bar of HOMRA and spots a bubbly Kusanagi, caressing his bar and almost gapped in shock when he heard the chimes ring. Kusanagi wasn't really expecting her appearance today but gladly makes her favorite martini._

* * *

It was already 11:45 PM when she arrived at her destination—the bar of a certain Kusanagi Izumo. She thought that she was probably late until she reached to the doorknob, _He's still up.._, she thought.

She gladly entered the bar and was greeted by the infamous bar master sitting at the couch and not standing at the counter as usual. He had this sheepish grin when he felt the chimes ring but it slowly changed into a lovely smile that only she could see.

"The usual?" He says, standing up and walking over to the counter to make her a drink. She sits at the couch for a change. She nods at him and places her belongings at the empty space beside her.

"You certainly look exhausted today, mademoiselle."

"You better take note of that..." Awashima says, sighing. Today's workload was really tiring her and her subordinates. And to her surprise, she asked her Captain why they weren't any HOMRA-related on the papers he flat-out said to her that they weren't related to any of those cases and added that it's just the increase hostility of the strains in the city.

He puts down the drink on the table and sits beside her. If her bag wasn't even separating the both of them, their closeness would be more questionable. To her defense, she doesn't really mind and she was really exhausted. And, besides, if Kusanagi ever tried to pull out a move then she knows what to do when that happens, but she thinks too that he wouldn't do something like that because she trusts him.

After muttering a small 'thank you', she takes up the drink.

"I don't really know why I never go to any other bars and the fact that I really like the way you make such mean martini." She says, slamming the cocktail into the table, luckily it didn't break. Yes, she just needed to tell him this to let out a bit of stress. She unknowingly rests her head onto his shoulders.

"S-Seri-chan?"

"I don't mind, you've been holding yourself back and I know it."

He plasters a sweet smile that means that it was her win this time. He removes her bag gently and placed it at the end of the couch. He wraps his arms around her and snuggles even closer.

"You snuggle a lot, Izumo." She says but rests her body onto his.

"All I can do to pave away your stress, my queen."

"You've been watching a lot of medieval stuffs, stop that."

"You're saying that although you really like being called that way." He teases her, poking her cheeks as she gives him a glare that later turns into a smile.

"Well, you're right about that." She gives out a light laugh, not minding their distance.

"What is your role again?" She says.

"It depends on you mademoiselle, but I would prefer to be your knight in shining armor when you were still a princess."

"Oh shut up will you, I just asked what role."

He lets out a laugh at her response. It just translates to, "Stop saying embarrassing things." Though, the shut up part was the truth.

* * *

**I didn't know any possible reasons except for the both of them having a well you know, intimate relationship and Seri being stressed all day that she doesn't care about distance anymore and Izumo just cuddles with her to sway her thoughts away and let her mind rest with all those stuffs that SCEPTER 4 goes through in a daily basis. **

**Hope you like this one !**


	3. Movies

_**#3 Gaming/Watching a movie **_

_**Summary: **__There are moments that they would agree into one thing—movies. _

* * *

There is maybe one thing the both of them would agree. It's not playing games or taking a rest together which happens way too many times. It's all about movies.

Whether it was about action, romance or tragedy, both doesn't mind. For Seri, sure she would love to watch a romance one though she wants it accompanied by action, like when both sides are faced with many obstacles. Oh how it did remind her, the wait she had to give to a certain bar master who was sitting beside her right now.

Loving the blonde woman's serious expression in his arms, he cannot help but giggle. Of course this movie we're talking about agrees to both of their likings. Its western themed and is romance and action and any other genres that they love.

Spending the night like this happens frequently as the HOMRA doesn't cause that much trouble to SCEPTER4 which means, less paper works, less working-time and early arrival at home. To which her colleagues gets intrigued about, why doesn't she stay in the dorms of SCEPTER4 but went to her actual home instead?

The truth is, they both decided to stay together for working issues for the past months as Munakata requested though she never thought it'll transform into this. Munakata doesn't choose to pry on this matter since it's none of his business but there are times when he reassures that everything that Awashima decides in work must never waiver even with her affection to the no. 2 of HOMRA, who is technically their nemesis.

Both reassures and continues with their relationship. And here they are watching a movie together. Later, she would find herself waking up on his chest with a blanket over the both of them. He must've gotten the blanket when he noticed she fell asleep and sneaked himself to her and let her rest on his chest and fell asleep also.

* * *

_I SERIOUSLY APOLOGIZE FOR THE WAIT. My inconsistency is getting to me again! I'll try checking for more ideas for the both of them and I know you guys waited for like days or weeks for this one short chapter, I just can't find the right idea to this prompt ; n ; First it was Pacific Rim but then I changed my mind, I made it unidentified instead. _

**Thanks for reading ! **


End file.
